filgaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Beatrice
Wild Arms *Name: Beatrice *Japanese Name: ベアトリーチェ *Age: Unknown *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Race: Dream-Demon *Birthplace: Unknown *Weapon: Unknown Beatrice was revealed as the Main Antagonist in Wild Arms 3 during chapter four. She wants to make a New Filgaia in much the same was as the Prophets had attempted. She uses the powers of illusion and reality-warping to attempt to make her will into a reality. Beatrice is first seen in the first chapter of the game when Virginia's group sees Janus' group again (you can see her ignoring Dario and Romero), once again you can see her during a cut scene when you leave Boot Hill the first time, once more in the balcony of the Gunner's Haven, and is once again seen helping Malik with his mother's clone and is mentioned as "The Saint" by the leader of the ark of destiny and is referred to as "The Dream Child" by Shane. Wild Arms 3 Beatrice makes her first appearance in Jolly Roger, walking away from Janus's Group. She can later be seen when Janus is talking to Virginia at Boot Hill, her laugh can be heard at The Ruins of Dreams, and she helps Malik Bendict restore his mother's memories. She is noticed by Virginia on Dues Ex Machina before it is destroyed. She then appears before Shane at Baskar Colony. After Virginia's group gets Shane out of The Sacrificial Alter, she confronts the group personally. Werner asks her what she is planning, and she replys be telling the group that her dream is to create a world were she can live. It is revealed that she was the one giving Shane his dream sight so the Prophets and Zeikfried would be out of the way. It is also revealed that she visited a member of the Council of Seven named Duran in his dreams, and took over his mind, which eventually lead to the Yggdrasil accident ten years prior to the game's storyline. She confronts the group again at the Demondor Pillar, using Clives objections to destroy the control device as an advantage, and pust a barrier over it. Beatrice thanks them for getting rid of The Prophets and Zeikfried, and tells them her plan. Asgard arrives and destroys both the barrier and Control device. She leaves after this and is encountered again at Demondor Pillar-Rear. She traps Virginia,Gallows and Jet, and she leaves them as an offering to the monsters spawned by the Demondor Pillar. After the group is saved by Clive, She reveals the location of Werner, which is Mimir's Well. She is encountered again at Mimirs Well.She tells the group that the final grand ball is approaching and not to be late.When Virginia, Jet, Clive and Gallows arrive in Nightmare castle, one of the disasters has a conversation with Beatrice. Virginia, Clive, Gallows and Jet eventually defeat all of the disasters. They eventually confront Beatrice again. Beatrice says that her Disasters didn't hold them up too much, and that she's tired of waiting. She believes that she can now create her own Filgaia. Virginia's doubtful because Yggdrasil was destroyed and Beatrice won't have enough energy. Beatrice tells them that it was she who took the generator from Yggdrasil and that she can obtain adequate energy from blowing up the castle and capturing the power released. She says that the Filgaian people were easy to manipulate even Lamium. Virginia tells her that the indomitable human spirit will prevail. Virginia's group battles and defeats Beatrice who destroys the nightmare castle. They battle Beatrice a second time at the Ark of Destiny and defeat her once and for all. Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Wild Arms 3 characters